Stereoscopic technology (e.g., 3D) and devices have gained increasing popularity among users. For instance, many multimedia entertainment systems implement stereoscopic user interfaces to immerse the user in a more realistic user experience. Some example user interface tools to facilitate this stereoscopic effect include a stereoscopic cursor in conjunction with a stereoscopic user interface presented on a display device. However, some possible shortcomings to the use of cursors in existing stereoscopic systems range from dizzying effects a user may experience as a result of movements of the cursor to visual effects where the cursor appears external to the stereoscopic experience.